Percy Jackson and the Blessing of Olympus
by PartyPony8
Summary: Read to find out! First fanfic. Takes place after HoO. A bit into Apollo's Trials. Please review and keep loving Percy Jackson! And for every 10 reviews, I guarantee a chapter the next day.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Percy Jackson. Yes, the legendary hero, Perseus. Retriever of everything, Defeater of Everything, Bane of Everyone, Saviour of Everything blah blah blah... So you may ask why I am here to die. Well it all

started in Tartarus. **(A/N you all know how he fell in so I'm going to skip that part)** When I got out, to this day, I am tormented by those horrors. So I am at Olympus. "PERUSES JACKSON" boomed a voice. "Ah, Mr. Drama King nice to meet you." Zeus

turn red in anger but swallowed his pride. "We have invited you to Olympus for a reason", Oh YIPPEE I'm not getting blasted into nothingness! "We have decided to give you the Blessing of Olympus. This honor has only been given to one hero before. Do you accept young demigod?" "Yes of course Lord Zeus" says Percy. All the Olympian Gods stand up, some more reluctant than others. All in one voice, the entire council chants,"Χαίρετε τον Περσέα Τζάκσον! Σας προσφέρουμε την Τελική Ευλογία, την ευλογία του Ολύμπου!" (Hail Perseus Jackson! We bestow upon you the Ultimate Blessing, the Blessing of Olympus!) Twelve balls of light shot into by body, and I experienced the most excruciating pain I ever felt, worse than the Styx. I knew all my powers and somehow, I knew I could overpower an Olympian. Suddenly I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up about a minute later, I found out I had blacked out due to a huge power surge. The almighty Creator, Chaos himself was in the room. "Sorry for knocking you out Perseus-", "Just Percy!" I interrupted, then I realized that I had just interrupted Chaos. Oops. Chaos didn't even falter though, "but I'd like to give you my blessing as well. My blessing will give to you telekinesis, telepathy, mind reading, enhance any power you have already, control of gravity, light, energy, and creation." I was blasted with a starry orb of pure power, then for the second time in one day, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my reviewers and I will make these chapters longer. I will try to do 1 or 2 chapters a week when school starts but for now I will do a chapter every day or two. Sorry if this is a usual Chaos story but this is my first fanfiction and I'm trying to twist the classic Chaos story and use my Creativity (i don't have too much of that)**

When I woke up, I was in a room that was golden and furnished with musical instruments. "SUP APOLLO" I yelled. A golden flash lit up the room and Apollo was here. "OMG Perce YOU'RE AWAKE!" said Apollo in a tone of disbelief. "Yeah I know; isn't it awesome?" Eleven more flashes came and I was instantly enveloped in a hug by my awesome father Poseidon.

A figure walked in through the door and said, "Yes this is great but this is not the time for partying. If you could excuse me and Percy for a moment please..." I instantly keeled down to the figure as I knew that this man was Chaos. "Perseus, the Primordials have grave news. A new threat on Earth is emerging, greater that all the wars you have fought in before. We have two options for you; you can either come with me to a planet that we made for you, or you can help the Olympian Gods in this war. " Ugghhhhh my stupid fatal flaw. I would go with Chaos but my fatal flaw betrayed me and told Chaos, "I will help the Olympians." "Good," Chaos said, "you must train hard for this war so we will bring you to our home planet. Time runs twice as fast there so you will be back in about 3 Earth years. To prepare you for your power training, I hereby declare Perseus Jackson as a Master of the Elements." This time, I didn't feel any pain; just a small tingle.

"Okay Percy, we will be leaving tomorrow, pack your weapons and bags, and say goodbyes. Meet me at Camp Half-Blood's dining pavilion at 9am tomorrow." With that I was whisked into the Poseidon Cabin. Well, prepare to get killed by Thalia and Annabeth.

**The next day**, I was ready. Chaos teleported us to the planet of the Primordials. "Take a break Percy and tomorrow you will start. 2 years on weapons, 2 on the blessings that the other Primordials will give you, 1.5 years on my blessing's powers, and half a year on training on thow to lead a army." **(A/N remember time is 2x faster here.) **

**So how's this chapter? I will continue making these chapters longer and longer. Remember, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys its me back with another chapter and YES I KNOW YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS.**

List of Primordials

Aether

Hemera

Nyx

Erebus

Gaea

Ouranos

Tartarus

Oceanus

Ananke

Eros

Chronos

Ourea

**Percy POV**

Its my **second month **training with powers. **(A/N I'll do weapons later cuz those are boring) **I'm working with Aether right now on light-traveling and moving at the speed of light. Aether was my first trainer and I've already learned how to become pure light and I can summon small objects made of light. **(A/N if you can't tell already, this is going to be an OP Percy Story) **"Owwww," I groaned while landing face first into a giant oak tree while trying to light travel through it. "That's fine Perce, you need to focus more on your destination, not how you travel there" said Aether while handing me a flask of nectar.

Suddenly, Chaos appeared next to us. "How ya doing Chaos?" I asked. "Nice," Chaos replied, "but Eros wants revenge from you stealing his bow last week so he challenged you to a fight." I merely smiled.

_Flashback_

_"Right Hermes, so Eros' bow is in that box right there. Watch how you steal like a master" I said. I reached out with my hand and levitated the box out of Eros' security system. I learned levitation when I dropped my TV remote and was too lazy to pick it up, I had just thought about it moving to me and it had hovered and came. __**(A/N kind of like Locomotor in Harry Potter)**__ Hermes gave me a thousand drachmas as we made a bet that I couldn't steal from a Primordial._

_Flashback End_

"Well tell Eros to prepare to get his butt kicked." I responded to Chaos.

**This is where Percy wrecks Eros with his awesome skillz**

"BEGIN" thundered Chaos. I had a plan to win this fight. I light-traveled behind Eros, and traded blows with him **(A/N I suck at writing fight scenes so if someone could help me out just PM me)** for a few minutes until I got the upper hand. I knew Eros was just expecting me to win with sword fighting, but I levitated all his arrows out of his quiver then backed up. He tried to shoot me but he saw that he was out of arrows he just shook his head with a smile on his face. Pulling out his sword, he engaged me again and threw a love arrow at him. He was shocked and looked at the Primordials watching. He saw Nyx and fell heads-over-heels for her, totally forgetting about our fight. Chaos and Aether gave me a thumbs-up.

After training for 2 years, my elemental powers improved greatly. For light, I could light-travel, conjure small items, bend light, control the light intensity, and blind others.

With darkness, I could shadow-travel, summon monsters, hide in shadows, create small stars, create teaspoon sized amounts of dark matter, and make black holes. I could also reverse time, and change the time. I could now do pretty much everything with water, even pulling it from the air. I could summon earth shields and mountains. I excelled in my dark fire abilities that were given to me by Aether and Nyx to make a highly destructive flame that burns through anything. I could manipulate fate to a small amount and I could reverse death due to Thanatos. For the next year and a half, I will be training with Chaos on my more cool and powerful powers.


	5. Chapter 5

**MAKE SURE TO VOTE IN MY POLL OF WHO THE ENEMY SHOULD BE!**

"Keep on going Percy" said Chaos as I TRIED to reverse gravity. My forehead was lined with sweat but the only thing I could do related to anti-gravity was levitation. "You know what Percy? I think you should stop training like this." said Chaos. He flashed us up to the top of a cliff somewhere on the Primordial Planet. "Did you know that demigods' powers are best unlocked in a life-or-death situation?" asked Chaos. I wondered what that meant. Chaos suddenly pushed me off the cliff. I started yelling some words that will not be mentioned here because this is rated K. I heard Chaos say in my mind, "Don't think about you going SPLAT! on the ground. Think that you WILL NOT let yourself die like this and that you will come back up here then punch me." Adrenaline coursed through me and slowly **(A/N kinda like how jason saved piper from falling in the Grand Canyon)** I started floating back up to the ledge. Chaos had a look of awe and amusement on his face. "I honestly didn't think that would work," he said, "So, wanna go work on some telekinesis?"

**At the end of my telekinesis training**, my telekinesis had become so strong that I eventually began to incorporate it into my fighting style, turning my enemies own weapons against them. It was very useful against enemies that did not know that I had this ability. Sometimes, I would even use my powers to make my enemies fight each other. That one was fun. Using telekinesis helped make all of my other abilities less draining, having a dramatic effect on how much energy it took me to freeze time. I now can freeze Chronos and beat him in a battle for time control!

Chaos also taught me Creation. He told me to never use this power without his permission because this power was very dangerous and could potentially unbalance the whole universe with one new element. But when I did have Chaos' permission, all I had to do was imagine the object and it would appear, draining almost all my energy whenever I made something big, like the time when I created a new form of lightning. I was out cold for days. It was a form of lightning that I called chain-heal lightning. The lightning, whenever shot at a friendly troop, would heal him/her and then move on to any other injured troops. It was very useful when I was called on a side trip to fight a revolution.

_Flashback_

_"Give up Jackson, you know you can't win" said Gormel_

_"Well, then you don't know me; I don't like to give up" I said shooting chain-heal lightning at my closest ally. When my troops were all healed, they looked at Gormel with hate and fury in their eyes while Gormel, the enemy's commander gulped then promptly kneeled at my feet._

_"Now go tell your emperor that you are sorry and go be his servant or whatever." I said, "Now get out of here, you caused too many deaths here."_

_Flashback End_

Chaos was congratulating me on my training today when the alarm rang.

"What was that?" I asked Chaos.

"Looks like the war started a bit early" he replied.

**MAKE SURE TO VOTE IN MY POLL OF WHO THE ENEMY SHOULD BE!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N I will not be posting the next chapter until I have at least 3 votes on my poll or someone PMs me on who the enemy is. I already have a ready chapter. All it is missing is the name of the evil entity so please vote in my poll if you want to see this story continue.**


	7. Chapter 6

**VOTE IN MY POLL FOR WHO THE EVIL ENTITY(S) SHOULD BE WHEN PERCY RETURNS TO EARTH**

I was a whirl traveling at the speed of light. Riptide and Cosmos, a sword that Chaos made me, were both arcs of destruction. My ADHD and battle reflexes took over as well as my training and I was slaughtering the monster army. I sensed a sword behind me and then created a giant layer of falling water over the whole battlefield. I dropped it and used the water on the monsters' bodies to make them tired and unable to fight. After shooting chain-heal lightning into my army, we quickly slaughtered the rest of the monster army save a few for interrogation.

**Chaos POV**

"Well this isn't good" remarked Ourea, Primordial of the Mountains

"Indeed not" replied Chaos, "I thought it would take years more until the Dark One rises"

"We must immediately gather our army" said Aether

"Yes I completely agree. Gather the Evil Destroyers as well." said Chaos, "Perhaps we should have Percy lead the army? He has had a lot of training over the last few years and I think he is ready."

"Alright now that it's decided, each of you go gather your elite fighters in the Primordial Houses and assemble them together under the command of Perseus Achilles Jackson"

**Percy POV**

"WHAT IS HIS NAME?" I yelled causing more pain and extending the life string of this monster.

"Hi-hi..his n-a...me... is..the..Da.." STAB!

"Phew" said Matthew, a son of Jupiter

"YOU IDIOT" we all screamed at him, "HE WAS ABOUT TO TELL US THE NAME OF OUT ENEMY!"

With that, Matthew fell into the Void. Everyone looked at me but I was as confused as them.

"I don't want soldiers who disobey your command in my army, Percy."

"We, the Primordials have found out the enemy's commander's name. He is known as the Dark One, his real name is...

**CLIFFY LOL well the real reason is that I don't have any votes yet in my poll or any PMs so IDK who it'll be**


	8. Author's Note 2

PercyJacksonRule, you can just tell me what you think in a review as you don't have an account. Just put any suggestions in a review and yes I will be combining all the chapters into a long one when I'm done as I hate not being able to read the whole thing without wifi.


	9. Chapter 7

**HEY PEEPS, REMEMBER THAT I AM RELYING ON YOU GUYS TO DO MY POLL AND REVIEW. I NEED FOR YOU GUYS TO EITHER DO MY POLL OR PM ME ON WHO THE ULTIMATE THREAT IS (THE DUDE PULLING THE STRINGS.) AND I CAN'T RELEASE ANY MORE CHAPTERS THAT ARE OF GOOD LENGTH WITHOUT YOUR OPINION SO PLEASE PM ME OR DO MY POLL.**

**Poseidon POV (I know you weren't expecting this one.**

The monster attacks are lessening but when they do attack, it is more strategic, taking out many half-bloods all at once, and they seem to have more weapons. My idiotic brother Zeus has been too accustomed to the peace and thinks it is nothing and banned all discussion on the topic. Myself, Artemis, and Hestia have been all worried and have secretly been training the camps for war. Suddenly an Iris Message pops up. On the other side is Hades.

"I know what you have been doing with the goddesses and I'd like to join. I also think we have a clue to whom the enemy is."

"So it is a full-blown war now?" I asked.

"Unfortunately. I do not know who is pulling the strings but the latest rebellion here in the Underworld was under the banner of a crossed knife and fasces."

Suddenly I knew who we were facing. An enemy who was so powerful as an emperor that they made themselves a god. Several of them in fact. Caligula, Nero, and Commodus. I shot a beam of water into the air and all the gods instantly flashed into the throne room. They knew when I called a meeting, it was serious.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys especially Zeus from lip-locking with a mortal-" there were several snickers at that, "but we have found the enemy. Now Zeus put down your little firecracker for 5 minutes okay? Remember those Roman emperors that made themselves gods? Well they funded Kronos in the Second Titan War. They are called the Triumvirate, aND have been pulling the strings for centuries in the shadows. They are rising once more to take over the Olympians, but this time they are under the influence of another more powerful being; his name is...


	10. DO MY POLL

**I am discontinuing this story UNLESS YOU GUYS POLL. I NEED AT LEAST 1 VOTE ON MY POLL OR THE STORY WILL BE OVER, AS I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK AND I NEED YOUR HELP! A SHOUTOUT TO WHOEVER VOTES! **Also for every 10 reviews this story gets, I will make another chapter by the next day.


	11. Poll

JUST DO MY POLL BY CLICKING ON MY PROFILE THEN DOING THE POLL or the story will be discontinued...FOREVER...


	12. Chapter 8

**Percy POV**

...Dark One and his real name is Order." Chaos said

Everyone looked confused.

"Order was my brother. He was with me when I created the universe. He is about the same power level as me -GASP- but together, with Percy as your commander, we can once again triumph against the forces of evil."

"Wait, what happened to Order that turned him evil?" asked someone in the army.

"Order was my brother that I was forced to kill and sentence to the Void when he started destroying all the planets we had made. Let's continue this discussion in the throne room," Chaos said flashing out.

LINEBREAK

**One year later**, we were pretty prepared. The Triumvirate, who made themselves gods, are helping Void escape his millennia-long imprisonment. Today is the day where we are set to tell the Olympians about the new threat. Poseidon already knew along with Artemis and Hestia, who were training to go back to their former power level in Ancient Greece as we needed as much power as we could muster, but the rest of the Council did not take this threat seriously.

"Alright soldiers, this might make you feel a bit woozy" Chaos said, teleporting us all to Camp Half-Blood. Chaos and I summoned a cabin for the soldiers and a palace for me because I'm stingy like that. :-) I left a note to Chiron explaining the situation then left for Olympus.

LINEBREAK

**Still Percy POV**

Zeus was shouting "WHADDYA MEAN THEY TURNED THEMSELVES INTO GODS? YOU JUST NOW ARE TELLING THIS TO US?"

"Shut up Zeus. If your stuck-up ego wasn't so big, you would have listened to Poseidon and you would be at your former power. Guys show them." I commanded.

Poseidon summoned a block of ice and turned it into orange juice then back into steam. The other gods were open-mouthed.

Artemis shot an arrow into a target she summoned, and it destroyed the target and kept on going until right before it hit the wall, it became a deer.

Hestia's hearth suddenly heated up, and flames came pouring out of it, changing into Greek Fire.

"Yeah so what? It's called a power." asked Zeus.

That started to tick me off.

"OK Zeus. These powers have been lost ever since Ancient Greek. For the last few centuries, has Poseidon been able to control all liquids? Hestia Greek Fire? And Artemis having absolute control over all animals? IF YOU WOULD GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OFF YOUR THRONE AND DO SOMETHING YOU WOULD ACTUALLY HAVE POWER INSTEAD OF JUST THINKING YOU ARE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY BECAUSE ZEUS, YOU ARE NOT. YOUR OWN MASTER BOLT, YOUR SYMBOL OF POWER WAS UNPROTECTED ON OLYMPUS AND WAS STOLEN ZEUS, STOLEN."

I summoned a ball of white lightning and shot it into the sky.

"I bet you, the 'Almighty God of Lightning' can't even summon a ball of LIGHTNING without your Bolt." I challenged Zeus.

He dropped his Bolt and held out his hand. Nothing happened.

"Poseidon..." I said

Dad stood up and put his trident on his throne. He opened his palm and summoned a ball of water no problem, then summoned a fish inside it.

"Now until you are at your full former power, you will have no godly powers, but you will still have your domains' powers" I said.

All the gods save Hestia, Poseidon, and Artemis shrunk 5 feet to a height of ten feet.

"And while we are at it, Chaos, can you summon an Olympian throne for Hestia and Hades?"

"Sure no problem." Chaos said.

Hestia ran up to hug me when a messenger came.

"Milord, 50,000 troops have come to the Chaos Planet. They carry the banner of the Triumvirate, with Order's symbol on top."


End file.
